


Drarry ~ you won't understand

by B_e_a_m_m_e_u_p_h_e_i_m_d_a_ll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_e_a_m_m_e_u_p_h_e_i_m_d_a_ll/pseuds/B_e_a_m_m_e_u_p_h_e_i_m_d_a_ll
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries but ok, Harry and Draco find out that they are in love, they keep it a secret from everyone. It is getting harder and harder to keep it a secret... Year ~3





	Drarry ~ you won't understand

Harry was sitting at the table of gryffindor eating breakfast, next to him sat Hermione who was of course busy with homework. On the other side of him sat ron eating like a pig. It was early in the morning so he was still a bit sleepy, but he noticed someone looking at him. It was Draco, once Draco noticed him looking at him he quickly turned around with his cheeks reddening. *I wonder what that was?*. "What are you looking at Harry?" Asked Ron, Harry quickly looked away from Draco:" n-nothing, I was just looking at the candles" Harry said while his cheeks were turning red, Ron gave him a questioning look before returning to his food. Harry's first lesson was potions, *what a great start of the day* he thought to himself. He arrived a bit later than Hermione and Ron so he had to pair up with geuss who? Draco. Only this time Harry didn't mind, he sat next to Draco without saying anything. "Oh great I have to work with Potter" Draco said. His friends laughed and he had a grin on his face. "Silence" Snape said and began with his lesson. While brewing their potion they didn't say very much to each other, but it wasn't needed because their potion was looking great. Snape even gave gryffindor 20 house points. The day went over pretty quickly and Harry was sitting in his bed reading a book when he heard the sound of ticking on the window, he went to go have a look and what he saw was an owl. *At this time an owl?* He opened the window and took the envelope not even sure if it was for him he opened it. "Come meet me in the potions classroom " he read to himself whispering. Who would want to meet him in the potions classroom at this hour?! Was it Snape? Or a student? He didn't know but wanted to find out. He put on his shoes and left the dormitory. Once he arrived at the classroom he saw someone standing there. "Dr-Malfoy?!" Harry asked. Draco looked behind him and saw harry. "I was wondering if you got my owl" he said with a soft smile. Harry however was still confused and asked:" what do you want Malfoy?!" "I want to talk to you"he replied softly. Harry moved a bit closer still confused. Before Harry could reply Draco was kissing him, he didn't even see him coming because of the darkness. All kinds of emotions ran through him, but mainly confusion. But he didn't pull away, because deep down Harry always knew he had feelings for Draco but he didn't know if he felt the same. When they broke up the kiss they stood there saying nothing for a few seconds before Harry said:" good talk" with a smile on his face. The both laughed and sat down , thinking about what just happened. "I don't know if you noticed, but I really like you Potter" Harry grinned. "I like you too" again there was silence for a few seconds before Draco spoke again: "so do y-you, want to be my... Erm.. Boyfriend???" Harry grinned and said:"never wanted anything better"


End file.
